If You Scam the Scam
by iciclearrow
Summary: Some people decided once they got their that they didn't want to compete. (T for one instance of language)


All of the teens had gathered in the warehouse for what they still thought to be a resort reality show. Chris laughed to himself—they were only so many interesting challenges you could do at a resort without the staff kicking you out. As the host surveyed the gathering area, he noticed that a few of the campers were already talking to each other, which was good. The sooner they started talking, the sooner they could start drama with each other.

"Hey, so, guys and girls, this show is actually going to have something of a twist to it. We call it a reality show, but you're actually going to be acting!" Chris called out to everyone.

"What, you mean like we're gonna swap personalities with each other or something?" came the response from a tan guy with dark hair that Chris was fairly certain he had down as some nerd-jerk kind of guy.

"No, I mean that I'm going to assign you all to a stereotype that you're going to have to conform to."

"And what if we don't want to?" yelled a blonde girl with a bandana.

"Then you get kicked off the show. Now, here's the list of stereotypes that you're going to force yourselves to be." Chris read most of the list that current audiences are familiar with. "So now we have three nerds, but Noah is going to be of the smartass variety, Harold is going to be the more standard nerd, and Cody's just going to be the loser that everyone calls a nerd because they don't have a better term than 'loser,' which he takes great offense towards. Two of you people who tried out also seemed like you'd make good gym rats, so Tyler's going to be the dumb jock, and Eva's going to be the one who would probably beat you to a pulp if you breated wrong. Okay, everyone can carry about their business as usual now."

Chris smiled to himself as he walked away from the teens' dumbfounded expressions, knowing that they'd only get worse tomorrow when they realised they would really be going to Camp Wawanakwa instead of a nice resort (though, after all, most of them would be after they lost).

When the man had left, groups started breaking off to discuss the newly introduced rule, one group of which consisted of Ezekiel, Eva, Leshawna, and Harold.

"Dude, I'm not even homeschooled. I've been going to public schools my entire life." Ezekiel told them.

"Well, I think it's a lame rule. I'd even consider getting out on purpose, it blows that bad. I may be strong, but I don't know how to actually fight people or anything like that." Eva added.

"Sounds like a plan. If he waited that long to tell us that part, what else isn't he telling us? I don't trust McLean, and I'm not up for sticking around to see what else he's got up his sleeve for us." came Leshawna.

* * *

Ezekiel saw that Courtney is about to get eliminated for not jumping, so he made a sexist comment he was 207 percent certain Eva could disprove and pretended to be ignorant, so that someone who didn't mind Chris as much could stay. His plan didn't fail him, and the girls on the other team even were upset, and he hadn't even though they could hear him.

* * *

Eva felt the iPod slip from her pocket on her way to the outhouse, but doubted anyone would think to steal it after her display towards Ezekiel the other day. However, when she returned to the campfire and saw it missing with no one coming forward to return it, the athlete saw the theft for what it was: both a scheme and an easy out, as long as she played along. Heather's role didn't require the popular girl to act much, as long as she came up with a couple of cruel plans. Eva didn't like her. She went with the scheme anyway. It could ruin her "character" and make it harder to play up the anger to get out in the future.

* * *

Harold knew that no one liked a dweeb. He figured it would just take care of itself. It took much longer than he expected. He was glad when the branch ripped Heather's shirt off—it gave a dweeb character a good excuse to throw the challenge without making appear that he was trying to. Harold thinks that if Chris knew he wanted out, he would do everything in his power to keep him there.

* * *

Leshawna had the hardest time getting out of all of them. She'd agreed to the original plan because she could see her character having the potential to get too stereotypical really fast if it wasn't done right. In the end, she made it to the final five, but in a way, she was kind of glad. Even though she'd hated the experience the entire time, she felt as if she had found a solid friend in Gwen, and messing with Heather when she didn't truly care about the consequences was entertaining.

* * *

The four teens met back up at the resort after Leshawna's elimination. They laughed about it all and went to bed, hoping to never get called back for any more Total Drama Island ridiculousness.


End file.
